Because fiber optic communications has advantages such as a large capacity, a long distance, and anti-electromagnetic interference, the fiber optic communications better caters to people's requirements for a large information amount and high precision in the future, and a low price makes a transmission medium of fiber be promoted in a quite large scope. Currently, a fiber network is already gradually being used in home. Mounting of fiber to the home generally includes mounting of an access terminal box (ATB) and mounting of an optical network terminal (ONT). The access terminal box and the optical network terminal are indoor application products of a user on an optical network, and the access terminal box and the optical network terminal are connected by using a leading-out optical cable of the access terminal box. Because mounting of fiber to the home needs to be performed inside a house of the user, a simplified mounting method is required to implement popularization of fiber to the home.
FIG. 1 shows an access terminal box in the prior art, where the access terminal box includes a protective cover 1, a base 2, and a base plate 3. An adapter mounting area, a splicing area, and a coiling area are generally arranged on the base 2, the base plate 3 is fastened to a locking slot 21 on the base by using a locking hook 31, and the protective cover is fastened to a locking slot 22 on the base 2 by using a locking hook 11. The locking hook 31 is hidden inside the protective cover 1, and the locking hook 31 can be unlocked from the locking slot 21 and the base 2 can be detached from the base plate 3 only by first detaching the protective cover 1. Because a large quantity of fibers are coiled on the base 2, when non-professional personnel detach the base 2 from the base plate 3, they are likely to touch a fiber, which tends to cause damage to the fiber.